


backgrounds and highlighting

by citrusella



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	backgrounds and highlighting

**test words in various colors**

this appears to require a work skin

this test paragraph should be highlighted--if it is not, then this function requires a work skin


End file.
